This invention relates to swings. More particularly, this invention relates to swings that move with a front-to-back pendular motion.
Swings are suspended devices upon which one or more persons can sit or lie. The device may be a chair, seat, bench, chaise longue (also known as a chaise lounge), hammock, bed, or the like. The term xe2x80x9cchairxe2x80x9d is used herein to describe any such article. Swings are typically suspended from two or more overhead points and are designed for a pendular front-to-back motion. For example, Fry, U.S. Pat. No. 2,048,110, issued Jul. 21, 1936, discloses a swing consisting of a chair suspended by four chains that are connected to four separate overhead points. Sapienza, U.S. Pat. No. 3,889,944, issued Jun. 17, 1975, discloses a swing consisting of a chair suspended from two chains that are connected to two separate overhead points.
Hanging chairs are similar to swings in that they are suspended. However, unlike swings, hanging chairs are suspended from a single overhead point and are designed for motion in all horizontal directions. Hanging chairs typically contain a suspension alignment device that balances the chair. For example, Osterman, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 260,460, issued Sep. 1, 1981, discloses a hanging chair suspended from four ropes. The alignment of the four ropes is maintained by a horizontally-mounted square frame positioned above the chair. Each of the four ropes passes through a corner of the frame before converging at a single point. Halsall, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 281,206, issued Nov. 5, 1985, is similar except the suspension alignment device is X-shaped rather than square. Schnitzler, U.S. Pat. No. 5,374,107, issued Dec. 20, 1994, also discloses a hanging chair having a horizontally-mounted suspension alignment device. The term xe2x80x9cswingxe2x80x9d is used herein to refer to a device having a pendular front-to-back swinging motion, in contrast to hanging chairs that move in any horizontal direction.
The motion of a swing is pleasurable for people of all ages, although some prefer a slow, gentle motion with little displacement of the chair while others prefer a much faster motion with a much greater displacement. Most swings can be put into motion by either the occupants or an outside force, often another person. When a swing is put into motion by its occupant, the occupant must generally vigorously bend and extend the knees to alter the body""s center of gravity in time with the pendular cycle of the swing. The very young, the elderly, and the physically handicapped are often incapable of this movement. Some swings are designed to make motion generation by the occupant easier. For example, the Fry swing discussed above contains a pivotally suspended footrest with two vertical bars that can also be operated by hand. The Sapienza swing discussed above contains a hand pull rope suspended from a stationary point that enables the occupant to move the swing. Despite the countless number of swings that have been disclosed, a demand still exists for a swing that provides a more pleasurable motion, that provides improved means for motion generation by its occupant, and that has greater adjustability.
The general object of this invention is to provide an improved swing. A more particular object is to provide a swing with a more pleasurable rolling motion. Another more particular object is to provide a swing with improved means for motion generation by its occupant(s). Another more particular object is to provide a swing with greater adjustability.
I have invented an improved swing of the type that moves with a front-to-back pendular motion. The swing comprises: (a) an elevated support having two hooks that are spaced apart perpendicularly to the direction of motion of the swing; (b) a horizontally-mounted subplatform having two sides, each side having a front corner and a rear corner, the subplatform being suspended from the support hooks; and (c) a chair having a front, a back, and two sides; the chair being suspended from the subplatform on each side by a front suspension member running from the front side comer of the subplatform to the front side of the chair and by a rear suspension member running from the rear side corner of the subplatform to the rear side of the chair.
The subplatform is primarily responsible for this swing""s uniquely pleasurable rolling motion. The moving subplatform provides a moving pivot point for the chair and thereby changes the angle the chair makes to the horizon. Certain embodiments of the chair contain a foot treadle and/or a hand propellant that enable the occupant to easily generate motion.